Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond
Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond is the fourth episode of Battle Royale, and the second episode of the first season, pitting Sub-Zero of the Mortal Kombat series against Kula Diamond of The King of Fighters series. Description Things are sure to get chilly in this brawl between cold-hearted assassins! Sub-Zero, the influential Lin-Kuei Cryomancer from Mortal Kombat. Kula Diamond, the Anti-K' bioweapon from King of Fighters. Will Kula's versatility be enough to surpass Kuai's sheer brutality? There's only one way to find out! Prelude (Cue: Title Sequence - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U) Rick: "Assassination is a common profession in fighting games. It requires the most focused and skilled kinds of people imaginable, and assassination can be taken as a symbol of revenge, jealousy, or just being plain... cold. But no other two assassins in the world of fighting games are as cold-hearted as today's combatants." Manny: "I'm Manny, and I'll be researching Sub-Zero, the leader of the Lin Kuei from Mortal Kombat." Chelsea: "I'm Chelsea, and I'll be researching Kula Diamond, the anti-K' weapon from the King of Fighters." F.A.C.T.S.: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short, and I will be determining the victor with their research taken into account." Rick: "And I'm Rick Rocker, and this, ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" Sub-Zero (Cue: Control - Traci Lords (Instrumental)) Manny: "In Mortal Kombat's Earthrealm, there exist a plethora of warriors from different clans. When these guys get together for parties, villages are brought to ruin. Women, children and men alike are not spared in the wake of chaos. The most infamous of these confilcts being that between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu." Rick: "Hmm... Just like two siblings I know..." Manny: "Among the Lin Kuei, there were two brothers that descended from the Cryomancers of Outworld, a powerful racewith the ability to manipulate ice. Those siblings were called Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. Bi-Han was the elder brother, and he was one of the deadliest assassins that the Lin Kuei could offer. When Outworld decided that invading Earthrealm was a good idea, the first tournament to determine the fate of all the realms was held - none other than the famous-" Mortal Kombat Announcer: "Mortal Kombat!" (Cue: Theme Song - Mortal Kombat (1995)) Manny: "Naturally wanting to defend Earthrealm, Bi-Han entered the tournament under the alias Sub-Zero. Sadly for him, things didn't go too well. A certain arthropod-named wraith from the Shirai Ryu murdered Bi-Han in cold blood." Chelsea: "Are you freaking serious? Not even five minutes into the analysis, and you already started making ice puns? I gotta say... (chuckles) that's not very cool." Manny: "Oh, come on. Don't give me the cold shoulder, sis." Rick: "Goddammit!" Manny: "After the death of Bi-Han, Kuai Liang - the Sub-Zero who will fight today - was set to compete in the second Mortal Kombat tournament in place of his deceased brother. In honor of him, Kuai Liang created an alias for himself, as Sub-Zero." Rick: "What happened to Bi-Han?" Manny: "Oh. He got resurrected as an evil shadow ninja named... Noob." Rick: "That's... unfortunate." Manny: "But what's not nooby is Sub-Zero's deadly kombat skills." Patrick Star: "Boo!" (Cue: Cryomancer - Statronika) Manny: "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night. The last thing you want to do is to give this cryomancing assassin. He can manipulate his staple element in various, and creative, ways. He can forge weapons from swords to war hammers with nothing but ice! He can create an ice statue of himself that freezes enemies on contact, or for any sort of combo game, Sub-Zero freezes the soles of his feet to slide, then knock enemies airborne. If you thought that was ridicolous, he somehow teleports short distances by freezing the floor beneath his feet." Chelsea: "Wait, how the hell does that even work?" Manny: "Right!? He sort of just... trust falls into his little puddle and somehow pops back up feet away from his opponent. Though you gotta keep in mind that Sub-Zero isn't your run-of-the-mill ice manipulator. Cryomancy involves magic, and magic is just science that cannot be explained." F.A.C.T.S.: (angrily) "Try me, you inferior bag of organic filth!" Manny: "N-No thank you. Kuai is an expert at using his cryomancing skills for extremely brutal attacks, like his X-Rays or Fatalities, which he can easily use to decimate his opponents. Such as Spinal Smash, which consists of bludgeoning with their own frozen spine, or Chest Kold, where he freezes the opponent's chest before punching through it, leaving the spine visible. Then he grabs the enemy's spine and tears it apart and rips it in half!" Chelsea: "Ugh... Does he have a spine fetish or something?" Manny: "At least he's not an ice loli." Chelsea: "She's 18, that is not-" Rick: "Shhh..." Manny: "Sub-Zero excels at mire things that ice manipulation. He's experienced in hand-to-hand combat, with the Shotokan style of martial arts being his preferred way of fighting." F.A.C.T.S.: "The Shotokan style is a variation of traditional karate, however unlike karate, which has a bigger focus on defense, Shotokan sacrifices speed in order to allow the user to perform more powerful strikes without losing balace. Though experienced Shotokan masters can use a variety of techniques called kumite. This allows a greater usage of one's speed at the cost of stability and power." Manny: "And he's got the strength to compliment these skills. Kuai's strength is enough to casually smash human skulls with his bare hands and tear down reinforced walls and steel doors." F.A.C.T.S.: "At their best, reinforced walls can withstand impacts worth 0.005 tons of TNT. To put this into perspective, the kinetic energy produced by a large car, which would typically weigh around two metric tons, moving at about 120 kph, the highest top speed cars are allowed to legally reach when moving down a public highway, would be around 0.0003 tons of TNT." Rick: "What I'm getting at is that this guy's punches are stronger than a speeding car!? Maybe he should consider becomig a traffic guard. I bet no one would have the guts to speed past this cold SoB..." Manny: "He's got the raw power to rip cyborgs apart with his bare hands, freeze people before they can react and set winter to an entire city." Chelsea: "Um... Manny? I think you need to get your eyes checked. The only thing I can see frozen about that city are the floors and parts of the buildings. Sure, it may give him a pretty big area of effect, but... I think you're overplaying this a little bit." Manny: "(mumbling) Well, you're overplayed..." (Cues: Unknown Theme) Manny: "Even if I did embellish just a tad, Sub-Zero's cryomancy goes even further when he coats himself in ice to generate some sort of... ice aura... Yes, that's the name I'm going for. Not only does it give him a cool-looking suit of ice, but it also decreases the overall damage he takes, even as far as to negate chip damage from blocking altogether." Rick: "Maybe because of all that ice he's been packing." Manny: "That's not to say Sub's not a stranger to some scraps. He's gotten by in some tough encounters, including the lightning god Raiden, who destroyed a large temple with a single attack. Strength isn't Kuai's only trick - he's quite fast, too. He's able to dodge missiles and rockets from Lin Kuei cyborgs, and he's superior to guys like Reptile, who can dodge bullets. Feats of that magnitude would put him at supersonic levels of speed - somewhere around Mach 2 speeds, twice the speed of sound. Sub-Zero can take quite a bit of punishment, too. He survived getting blasted by Kano's lasers, impaled by Scorpion's sword and roasted by Scorpion's and Sektor's flames. And apparently, Sektor's flamethrower produces a heat reaching that of 3,000 degrees." Chelsea: "Degrees what? You do know that there's three different temperature scales, right? You know, Celsius, Kelvin and the one no one uses." F.A.C.T.S.: "Concrete data for that feat's scale does not currently exist in our database, but if we were to assume that we were using Fahrenheit, considering Mortal Kombat's American develpoment base, then 3,000 degrees is a little under one-third of the Sun's surface temperature." Manny: "Better believe it! The best part is that Sub-Zero's ice is potent enough to counter that same flamethrower!" Chelsea: "However, Manny, no matter how much you paint it, Sub isn't invincible. He has a pretty spotty win-loss record, and he's died. Twice. I still can't piece together how that's possible. And one of those deaths is from Baraka, the most pathetic excuse for a character in Mortal Kombat's entire roster. And that's saying a lot. And while his close-range options are more versatile than your average cryomancer, his projectile game is rather unimpressive." Rick: "Just tell it like it is! It straight up sucks!" Manny: "Shut up! Discounting his occasional plot-induced stupidity and poor range options, Sub barely has any significant weaknesses!" Rick: "One thing is for sure. This Chinese ninja warrior... has no chill." Mortal Kombat Announcer: "Scorpion wins!" Reese Wilkerson: "No one believes that I beat the last level of Mortal Kombat!" Hal Wilkerson: "Because that's just ridicolous. No one beats Sub-Zero." '' Kula Diamond (Cues: Follow Me (Instrumental) - The King of Fighters XIV) '''Chelsea': "From its small beginnings in South Town to its now-worldwide appeal, you'd be hard-pressed to find a martial arts showcase more infamous than the King of Fighters tournament. This competition was an annual spectacle, with participants coming from every corner of the globe! And with such a widespread event, you can expect the absolute best when it comes to human physiology." Manny: "So... we're just talkin' 'bout normal humans. Wow. Real impressive, Chels." Chelsea: "I'll have you know that these fighters are anything but ordinary. And you're one to talk! You get winded after a few push-ups." Manny: (groans) "Please, move on!" Rick: "Ouch." Chelsea: "This tournament showcases the best of what the world had to offer, for better... and for worse. Then came in NESTS, an underground organization built with the intent of gathering DNA from the King of Fighters contestants in order to create superhuman weapons. Subsequently, they had to capture unwilling tets subjects to infuse their super-drugs into. One of these guinea pigs was simply known as K'. K' was infused with the DNA of the hot fighter, Kyo Kusanagi." Manny: "Chelsea, can we have an episode where you don't drool over somebody?" Chelsea: "No, I meant he literally uses fire. And I don't crush on someone every episode!" Rick: "Yeah, that would've been weird if she did that with BlackWarGrey-" Chelsea: "-K' was NESTS' test subject for years. They experimented on his lifeless body 'til he was seen fit enough to enter into the King of Fighters tournament himself, alongside another test subject, Maxima. But the figured out NESTS were the bad guys and dipped... They almost won, too..." Rick: "That's like almost winning the lottery but then finding out that the money pool was anly a couple grand, and your wife filed for divorce and decided to take the kids." (Music stops) Manny: "Rick..." Rick: "She took the dog, too..." (Music returns) Chelsea: "And just like Rick, NESTS decided to take revenge by not only targeting K', but building another weapon to take him down. Like fighting fire with fire... or in this case, fire with ice. Introducing Miss Kula Diamond." (Cue: Diamond Dust - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match) Rick: "That's... backwards. Doesn't fire beat ice? I'm no expert on this, but I think remember reading some Pokémon notes..." Chelsea: "Not when you're as frosty as my girl. Standing at 5'6'' ,weighing 106 lbs, and definately not an underage loli, Kula is another type of precious. Though something to note - Kula's method of cryokinesis is... odd. Her main method of attack produces ice out of nowhere from wither her hands, feet or even her hair. Accompany this with what I like to call the Anti-K' fighting style, and you have a recipe for one cool killer." Manny: "Hey! I thought we were gonna cool ''it with the ice puns!" '''F.A.C.T.S.': "K' has a fighting style known for its insane emphasis on violence, though it does bears a striking resembelance to infamous martial artist Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do fighting style." Chelsea: "Kula's cryokinetics work in tandem with her fighting style, and more surprisingly, her outfit. Yes, her outfit's a part of her arsenal. This includes a pair of ice skates that she not only uses to maneuver on ice with, but also adds a sharp edge to her kicks with attacks such as the Slider Shoot and Ray Spin. She can even kick back projectiles with her Counter Shell attack." Manny: "That... could be a bit problematic. Oh wait, it's ice! You know, the thing Sub-Zero id made to handle?" Chelsea: "It's Kula's element of choice, you know. Despite kick being her bread-and-butter, her One Inch Punch and Crow Bite are great attacks for when a target gets a little too close for comfort." (Cue: Unknown Theme) Chelsea: "But when she needs to have a non-physical confrontation, she can conjure up crystal-shaped projectiles, snowflake-shaped projectiles, use her ice to fly, or use her Diamond Breath to blow away her targets." Rick: "Wow, a pun not related to i-" Chelsea: "When Kula really wants to get serious, her Frozen Arena covers the floor in ice, where Kula skates over to deal a swift, devastating strike." Rick: "So, it's like a Slip'N Slide, except one slip and you're impaled." Manny: "So... not at all like a Slip'N Slide." Rick: "(quietly) You son't know what I've been through..." Chelsea: "Her Diamond Edge technique created a sharp spire of ice, great for catching a target off-guard. And by far her coolest attack is Freeze Execution, a blizzard so fierce that her opponent takes immense damage." Rick: "I bet that's like... standing inside of a giant freezer. More or less." Chelsea: "Well, freezing is kind of her thing. After waking up on the wrong side of the atmospheric re-entry, she froze over an entire factory, a shipyard and even part of the ocean just by activating her cryokinesis. And while taking a flight in Ice Crews across Earth's atmosphere, Kula destroyed 19 Zero Cannons." F.A.C.T.S.: "Not only did the Zero Cannons have the power to each destroy a city, but Kula would have had to have escaped the Earth's atmosphere in order to reach the satellites. This means Kula should be able to keep up with the Zero Cannon which, when compared to your average satellite, should move at around Mach 33 speeds." Chelsea: "She survived getting nuked, atmospheric re-entry, and has squared off with some of the King of Fighters tournament's toughest combatants, including Takuma Sakazaki." F.A.C.T.S.: "Takuma has noted that he cannot afford to take Kula lightly. This should mean that Kula is within his range of speed, strength and durability. And Takuma had the power to deflect a beam that could wipe out the surface of the Earth!" Chelsea: "Do remember too, Kula was physically built to foil K', so it's reasonable to say they're on the same level of power. And when K' goes flame-on, he's on par with K9999! Even on of NESTS' best agents, in Iori Yagami, couldn't handle that dude!" Manny: "Kula is capable of all these great things, but still remember even if she can strike fear in all these professional fighters, she's still not on the level of some of their best. She's still a child in heart, and is honestly very naïve. With the lack of experience and proper training, a more tactical warrior can get the best of her. I mean, K' was able to influence her to join his side, after all." Rick: "Just goes to show you even if you're a fierce killer, you can still have a heart of gold. Or in this case, I guess diamond would be suitable." King of Fighters Announcer: "Winner!" Kula: "Bye bye!" Pre-Battle (Cue: Unknown Theme) Rick: "There you have it. It's almost time to see these two cold-hearted assassins take each other on in a battle of strength, wits and strategy. Feel free to take in the information shown here and make your own predictions on who would win now before the fight starts." F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most likely out of thousands of possible scenarios and arranged a visual representation of their research." Rick: "Then you know what that means... It's Showtime!" The Battle (Cue: Unknown Theme) In a snowy and frozen forest, Kula is shown skating through the trees, before skidding to a halt in a clearing. As cold wind starts to blow, she looks up, before swiftly climbing a rock wall with just a few hops. Kula lands on top of the wall, her haur blowing in the wind, and spots her target - an oriental temple, with the road to it surrounded by snow-covered trees. She walks towards it, and as she reaches the temple she hides behing an ice formation, then a pillar, readying herself for whatever will happen... (Music stops) Before quickly evading an ice blast, shot by the man in the middle of the temple - none other than the Lin Kuei's icy assassin, Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero: "Who're you? Leave my temple while you can." Silence spreads between the two, as Kula awkwardly stands before Sub-Zero, who is clearly standing his ground. Kula: "Sorry." Kula begins to walk out of the temple, appearing to be defeated... Before sunndely stopping, turning around, and taunting him by pulling her eyelid and sticking out her tongue. (Cue: Unknown Theme) Kuai is unfazed by Kula's childish gesture, and put up a fighting stance. Sub-Zero: "You'll know the chill of death!" Kula mockingly blows him a kiss, then enters a stance as well. Kula: "Is that what you had in mind?" IT'S SHOWTIME! Kula moves in with a roundhouse kick, which Kuai swiftly backflips away from. He then runs towards her an punches her - but Kula quickly counters with a punch of her own, then retaliates with an elbow attck. She then jumps into the air and attempts a kick, while Sub ducks to dodge it and uppercuts her, sending her flying. Kula flips through the air, but quickly managed to get a hold of herself and create an ice block, which she slide-kicks towards the ice ninja when she lands. Sub-Zero prepares for the attack, however, and slams his fists on top of the block, shattering it completely. He then charges up for a bit, and releases a blast of ice from his hands. The blast manages to freeze Kula's hands together, but after a second of effort she manages to pry open her icy handcuffs. She then quickly ducks to evade an ice chunk shot at her by Sub-Zero - the ice shatters on the floor behind her instead. Kuai runs in to attack, but has to block a jab from Kula and crouch to avoid another of her punches before he gets a chance to attack her with a rising kick. Kula evades this move as well, and tries to kick him straight in the gut, but unfortunately for her, he is fast enough and she misses. Sub then attempts a punch to Kula's stomach - and connects, sending her back a bit. Kula slides a little backwards from Sub-Zero's punch, and uses that momentum to put her hands on the floor, creating a giant spire of icicles that Kuai barely backflips away from - her Frozen Edge. She continues the attack, causing more icicles to burst out of the frozen tower she had created, attempting to impale her foe. Sub flips out of one's way, lets another one miss entirely and catches the third one with his bare hands, shattering it as he speaks to his opponent. Sub-Zero: "Nice try." Kula then leaps from her crouching position into an aerial kick, completely shattering the structure that she froze into existance. As she lands, she attempts a sweep-kick - which Sub-Zero jumps over, quickly kicking her face as he comes down. He continues his assault, his attacks comboing into each other - a punch to the gut, then a crouching kick to the ankles, another kick to he midsection, and and an uppercut, causing Kula to once again be sent flying. Dan Forden: "Frosty!" Sub-Zero then teleports to Kula in the peak of her ascent, and flip-kicks her to the floor, leaving her completely frozen with a quick blast of ice before he jumps away. However, Kula breaks out of the freeze and jumps high into the air, creating two icicles and kicking them at him. Sub-Zero blocks the first, then uses his Ice Slide to avoid the second and close the distance. Kula narrowly evades another uppercut, then punches him again. Kuai blocks, however, and attempts another crouching kick, but to no avail, as Kula crouches to and tries to kick his face. Sub-Zero blocks again, and jumps away, creating and Ice Klone where he once stood and revealing another on behind him. Kula tries to flip-kick Sub, but he dodges an grabs the Klone closest to him, throwing it at Kula and the other Klone. The two ice statues smash Kula between them as they shatter, causing her to fall back and become dazed. Sub-Zero: "This is the end of you." Sub-Zero begins to run towards the stunned Kula... He grabs her head and freezes her solid once again... But Kula, through sheer willpower, breaks through it... She uses her Ray Spin attack, pirouetting through the air with her skates... And beheads her opponent With one swift strike, she cuts the headless Sub-Zero with her skates once more, making his lifeless body fall to the ground. Mortal Kombat Announcer: "Fatality!" KO! Results (Cue: Unknown Theme) Manny: "N-No way! That's just ridicolous, no one beats Sub-Zero!" Rick: "Damn, this Kula chick needs to chill." Chelsea: "I'm sorry, Manny, but... this was a huge mismatch from the very beginning. Sub-Zero may be able to easliy defeat cyborgs and rip out human spines, but that's honstly laughable when compared to Kula's feats. She can easily freeze and destroy cannons with enough firepower to wipe out entire cities." F.A.C.T.S.: "Even if we consider this city to be small-sized, it takes at the very least 1 megaton of TNT to wipe out a city. Even if we somehow highballed Sub-Zero's comic book feats where he partially froze a city, it couldn't compare to Kula's direct feats." Manny: "But that's only considering direct feats! Sub-Zero should be at least comparable to Restricted Raiden, who's powerful enough to destroy a huge temple!" Chelsea: "Firstly, that attack that Raiden performed was a suicide attack that was used as a last resort. Sub-Zero and Raiden have fought before, yes, but never to the extent that eould force Raiden to utilize a suicide attack like that one. Plus, even if he did scale to the feat, it would not be anywhere near Kula's several City level feats. F.A.C.T.S., do your thing." F.A.C.T.S.: "Judging by the temple's size and the type of attack that wiped it out, we can get several different results. It highly depends on the values you use. The lowest possible result, using fragmentation of rocks, gets us 72.42 tons of TNT, or City Block level. The highest possible result, based on the pulverization of rocks, would give us 7,760 tons of TNT, or Town level. Based on this, Sub-Zero's strongest feat, based on bad scaling, would still roughly 1,000 times weaker than Kula's best direct feat." Chelsea: "And if we actually scale Kula, she becomes even stronger! Takuma Sakazaki himself stated that, if he were to ever fight against Kula, he would not be able to afford to hold back. We're talking about a guy who casually intercepted and blocked a beam that was potent enough to destroy the surface of the Earth." F.A.C.T.S.: "The circumference of planet Earth is roughly 40,075 kilometers. By using my handy-dandy nuke calculator, we can determine that in order to wipe out that much terrain we would need about 5.145 exatons of TNT, or 514 million megatons. That's Large Continental levels of power right there. Quite a step up from the City level feats. On top of that, due to the timeframe it took for the beam to reach the planet, we can round up the speed of the beam to be over 100,000 times the speed of sound. That would make Takuma, and in turn, Kula, able to move and react at Relativistic speeds." Manny: "Okay... I'm not even gonna try to refute that. Sub-Zero being able to dodge missiles and keeping up with bullet-timers is utterly pathetic in comparison." Chelsea: "Glad to see we're on the same page." Rick: " Now hold on, let's cover al the bases. What about Sub-Zero's fighting style? Will Kula even be able to counter Kuai's sheer brutality?" Chelsea: "Actually, yes. Kula's fighting style was designed to perfectly counter K's fighting style which, much like Sub-Zero, is based on pure violence. As you can imagine, she's no stranger fighting off blood-thirsty foes. The only advantages that Sub-Zero had in this fight were his higher amounts of experience and his versatility when it comes to weapon creation." Manny: "That's cool and all, but allow me to offer my own counter-point." (Music stops) Manny: "Mortal Kombat is full of gods, demons, warlords, martial artists and people that straight rip out spines like it's nothing. Hell, some of them are dead, already dead, or straight immortal. King of Fighters doesn't compare whatsoever! Really, I'm sure with some more in-depth calculation, you'll see that this should've gone to my man!" (Beat) Chelsea: (bursts out laughing) Rick: (laughs as well) F.A.C.T.S.: "Ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha." Manny: "What's so funny?" F.A.C.T.S.: "I apologize for laughing, but that's just poor reasoning in general." (Cue: Unknown Theme) F.A.C.T.S.: "Yes, the verse of Mortal Kombat has very gruesome depictions of combat, and the subject matter is oftentimes grimdark, but they are bound by the same rules and logic of any battle comparing two or more character; they do not get a free pass for having the title of deity or undead. Even when you highball the verse at its upper limit, removing ones like the Elders and the One Being, the entire universe of Mortal Kombat is not that powerful, capping at maybe Large Building levels of destructive capacity and Hypersonic speeds if we're being generous. Essentially, it just doesn't add up." Manny: "I get it. (sighs) You fought well, Chinese ninja warrior..." Rick: "This is normally where I would make a bad pun, but we've already had like a dozen of those in the episode, snow I'm gonna have to freeze outta here, let F.A.C.T.S. confirm the verdict and go avalanche." F.A.C.T.S.: "Rick, please die of frostbite! The winner of this Battle Royale is Kula Diamond!" Diana: "Friends are precious people who needs to be protected. Give her a hug." Candy: "Kula... F...Friend... Kula... Fr...iend..." Kula embraces Candy Diamond. Kula: "That's right." F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict Final Evaluation * Level - '''Kula Diamond (Sub-Zero - Building; Kula Diamond - City+) * '''With Scaling - '''Kula Diamond (Sub-Zero - Town+; Kula Diamond - Large/Multi-Continent) '''Attack Potency - '''Kula Diamond '''Strength - '''Kula Diamond '''Durability - '''Kula Diamond '''Speed - '''Kula Diamond '''Arsenal '-' Sub-Zero Intelligence '-' Sub-Zero Experience -''' Sub-Zero '''Sub-Zero +More formal combat experience. +Better arsenal. +Greater cryomancy skill. +More level-headed and mature. -Physical disadvantages across the board. -Little to no ranged options. -Loss record and inflation makes scaling iffy. Kula Diamond +Physically stronger. +More durable. +Faster in movement and reactions. +Higher destructive capability. +Superior ass... assassination techniques. -Not as experienced in combat -Naivety could lead to underestimating Trivia * The connection between Sub-Zero and Kula Diamond is that they are ice using characters in fighting games and are at odds with fire themed characters, Scorpion and K' respectively, but whilst Sub-Zero is pursued by Scorpion, Kula is searching for K' * This episode's reveal music is Stormy Saxophone 5 - The King of Fighters XIII. Category:Video Game vs. Video Game Episodes Category:Hero vs. Hero Episodes Category:Male vs. Female Episodes Category:Warner Bros. vs. SNK Episodes Category:Fighting Game Themed Episodes Category:Battle Royale Season One Category:Battle Royale Episodes Category:Fights animated by MekoKemeko Category:Fights animated by NatsuME007 Category:Chelsea's Winning Episodes